


Keep up, I can't wait till it's time to go home

by Marleycat



Series: All Summer Long [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: Patrick's goal is to detail the cars on his day off. David initially questions Patrick's idea of a relaxing start to the weekend before realizing the merits of getting a little soapy and wet.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All Summer Long [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Keep up, I can't wait till it's time to go home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Car Wash" by **Rose Royce** (a nice little coincidence that I didn't notice until after)

It was a sunny, mild Saturday and David had spent the morning working with Asha at the store. With Twyla’s weekend brunch specials and the community produce share program Ronnie arranged at Town Hall, business was brisk up through when David was leaving at 12:30. 

After covering all of last Saturday on his own due to Asha having a family wedding and Stevie’s only trip back to Schitt’s Creek with time to hang with David for the next 3 weeks, Patrick was in need of a well deserved extra day off. Of course, when David’s alarm sounded, Patrick was already gone on a long run as the note stuck on his pillow indicated. 

As he approached the cottage on his return, David saw that the garage doors were open and the old family Lincoln was parked in the middle of the driveway. After the other Roses had left town, David wasn’t quite ready to let the vintage vehicle go. Patrick agreed to keep it for now to use when they occasionally needed a second ride, especially after Johnny had it serviced prior to leaving and had already paid up the insurance for the year. 

David pulled in the driveway to see the pert backside of his husband bent over in an old pair of running shorts, obviously struggling to reach for something in the cavernous trunk of the car. As he put Patrick’s sedan into park, Patrick backed and stood up, shielding his eyes from the bright sun to give David a wide smile. He was wearing an old college t-shirt which was threadbare and a size too small now, and his most beat up sneakers that David always made him leave in the garage. David grabbed his bag and got out of the car.

“Whatever are you up to with this thing? Though I cannot complain about the view when I was pulling in.” David smirked as he took his sunglasses off and leaned in to give Patrick an extended kiss.

Patrick was holding a pair of jumper cables which were tangled with a cheap feather boa as he wrapped his other hand around David’s waist, pulling him into their kiss.

“I figured I could give both cars a good cleaning inside and out today while the weather was nice.”

“That doesn’t sound like a very fun day off to me.”

“Well, maybe you could help and it would make it go faster.” Patrick quipped.

David’s bottom lip popped out in an exaggerated pout, “But I worked so hard all morning. I thought we might go sit on the deck or you know, ‘take a nap’ together or something.”

“It’s only 1pm, plenty of time for that after!” Patrick said with a kiss on David’s cheek as he plopped the jumper cable/boa knot into a cardboard box and shut the now-empty trunk.

As Patrick moved on to cleaning out his car, David took his bag and himself inside. He traded his sweater for a lightweight black and gray hoodie, his jeans for a well loved pair of joggers, and his boots for a pair of slide ons. He returned to the kitchen to fill two non-breakable tumblers with iced tea and grabbed a bag of the sea salt and cracked pepper chips from the cabinet.

Patrick was clearing out the trunk and backseat of his car which was still parked behind the Lincoln. By the time he stood up, he found David in the shade to the far side of the driveway. His legs were kicked up and sunglasses on, comfortably lounging in one of the zero gravity chairs they had been gifted as a housewarming present. 

“Have some iced tea, honey!” David said as he held up a tumbler.

Patrick left the half filled plastic bag on the backseat of his car and ambled over to his husband, gratefully accepting the drink before taking a large gulp.

“Are you supervising?” Patrick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand

“I mean, you in this outfit and eventually getting the hose out? I would say I am observing more than supervising.” 

“Well, if you would rather be an active participant, the offer stands.” Patrick dropped his cup into the empty holder on one of the arms of David’s chair and returned to the car. David sipped at his ice tea and watched Patrick walk away.

After texting Alexis and Stevie, plus catching up on some other things on his phone in between a couple handfuls of chips, David was now bored. In the midst of this, Patrick had efficiently vacuumed out the interior of both cars and was moving on to wiping down the insides. Armed with the cleaner, Windex, and a roll of paper towels, he was quickly working through his car. Too far away to chat with, David mindlessly scrolled through his phone some more, put his head back to close his eyes, tried not to pick at his cuticles, and waited until Patrick was at the Lincoln so they could entertain each other.

Patrick finished with his car and winked at David as he took the dirty paper towels to the garage and got himself ready to take on the much bigger vehicle. David peppered him with banal chatter; information about Alexis’ newest client and her business trip to London, a new pair of hotels Stevie was going to scout next week, the latest gossip about Sunrise Bay, and the breakfast sandwich he had at Twyla’s. Patrick listened raptly to his husband, throwing in the appropriate “really?” and “huh, is that so” into the conversation. He was secretly glad he had David’s voice to concentrate on while he worked away.

David was in the middle of rehashing the aged cheddar cheese on a bagel that only slightly reminded him of the offerings of New York when he saw Patrick struggling through the open doors of the Lincoln to reach all of the windshield.

Pulling himself out of the chair with only a slight groan, David stated, “Honey, let me help.” as he reached the driver’s side.

“So I am 75% finished, and now he wants to help.” Patrick teased as he handed David a paper towel and the bottle of Windex.

“I have only longer arms to offer.” David dutifully squirted the Windex onto the middle of the expansive windshield, angled his body around the steering wheel, and quickly wiped down the rest of the glass.

After he finished with the windshield and driver’s side window, David grabbed a new paper towel and the interior cleaner and got going on the dashboard, instrument panels, and door while Patrick dealt with the middle area from the radio outward. David’s exacting ways were actually perfect for this kind of awkward job. With how neatly he kept the store, his old room at the hotel, and now their house, he made sure there wasn’t a smudge, piece of lint, or drip of cleaner left. They finished in silence, giving each other an approving nod.

Patrick grabbed the supplies and headed to the back seat with David following on the driver’s side. Patrick tore off a paper towel for David and handed him the cleaner so he could spray the windows on his side. David did the door window, the inset oval window in the back pillar, and sprayed down the whole back window, leaning over into Patrick’s space before handing him back the bottle of Windex. A small smile crept across Patrick’s lips.

As both men finished their side windows, they got started on the back window. David made broad, wide strokes while Patrick’s are much more compact and small. David glanced over and saw the sideways grin on his husband’s face.

“What’s so funny?” David’s brows lifted as he continued to sweep his hand across the glass.

“Oh, just that we haven’t been in the back seat of a car together in a long time.” Patrick worried over a sticky spot towards the bottom corner of the glass as his grin turned into a full blown smile.

“We never did anything in this car though. My legs would have appreciated the extra space.”

“Uh, yes we did.”

David had an unconvinced look on his face. “I feel like I would obviously remember if we messed around in here, I know it!”

“It was only once, right before Singles Week. My car broke down and you told your dad you needed to borrow this one to make a late vendor run when we actually had reservations for that short-lived high end sushi place in Elmdale. You were so excited that you drank just about all of their sake while I discovered I didn’t like it and stuck to water. I had to drive on the way back. We found that service road so that you could sober up before I took you and the car back to the motel and walked home so that your dad didn’t suspect anything.”

David had stopped wiping the window while the hazy night filtered back into his brain. The protruding 1970s seat belt buckle against his knee made him remember how it had dug into his back when he had grabbed Patrick to straddle his lap in the darkness.

“I am starting to recall that we did more than just sober me up.” David’s eyes crinkled with the memory. Their long make-out session had continued on before David spread Patrick out over the bench seat and sucked his cock in thanks for letting him enjoy the beverages and taking care of him that evening.

“Uh yeah, just a little.” A slight blush creeped up Patrick’s neck as he tried to refocus on finishing his side of the window. David worked towards the middle, smiling to himself.

“Honey, I think you missed a spot” David whispered as he leaned over towards Patrick and kissed the column of his flushed neck.

“David…” Patrick said as he leaned back on his heels, David following the movement.

“What?” David grinned into Patrick’s skin as his lips trailed upwards towards his mouth. “Just a little fun after all your hard work today.” 

David dropped his paper towel and used his hand to gently turn Patrick’s face towards him. He could feel Patrick’s body relax as they both stretched their legs and sat down on the bench seat. Patrick scooted closer and ran his hand up and down David’s thigh. He sighed gently as David licked the center of his lips before letting his tongue gently sweep across the sensitive roof of Patrick’s mouth. David’s hand moved from the side of Patrick’s face to the nape of his neck, pulling Patrick even closer to him. Their kiss deepened as they became more wrapped up in each other over the course of just a few minutes.

“Okay, okay.” Patrick panted as he pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on David’s. “It is turning into a sauna in here and we still haven’t washed the cars yet.” 

David leaned his chin forward and gave Patrick a little peck. “Tell you what, I will help wash the outside of the cars if you do one thing for me.”

“What’s that?”

“Take your shirt off while we do it”. David hummed as he ran his hand down Patrick’s pecs and sternum. 

Patrick pulled back and quickly peeled his shirt off. “If I knew that was all I needed to do to get you to help, I would have been out here all day like this!” Patrick grabbed their supplies and threw open the door. He quickly gave David another kiss and hopped out of the car.

David leaned over and yelled out the open door “Don’t think this will work to get me to do everything, Patrick!”

Patrick put the bottles and towels away while David scrambled out of the backseat, holding the t-shirt Patrick left behind. He went to place the chair, cups, and his phone in a safe spot in the garage as Patrick unfurled the hose and brought the car wash supplies out. David sent up a silent prayer for the trees that were shading their driveway right now so that they didn’t have to pause to put more sunscreen on Patrick’s pale upper body. David would have gladly applied it with the most careful of attention, though. 

David made the decision to trade his slide on shoes for the pair of sporty sandals that he kept for tromping around in the yard or to get the mail. Any hint of bare feet was acceptable only when Patrick was going to see them, and he was not risking the integrity of his favorite slide ons for these old cars. He also rucked up the legs of his joggers so that the elastic was just above his knees, which Patrick admired as he was filling a bucket with soap and water. With the breeze, it was not a super warm day, so David left his hoodie as it was.

“Babe, can you hit the garage button and then go shut all the car doors for me? I will hose everything down and then we can get started.”

David quickly shuffled around the vehicles and then stood a safe distance back on the path to the mudroom door as Patrick quickly sprayed down everything. He dropped the hose back near the garage and motioned David over.

“I have these mitts we can use.” David’s face contorted slightly as he put his perfectly manicured hand into the cold, bright green, and dripping glove-like object with tendrils of microfiber hanging off of it. He held it a safe distance from his body as he approached the larger car. He started on the roof, going as far as he could over the middle knowing he would be able to reach farther than Patrick, but made sure his body cleared touching the side of the car. 

Patrick crouched down to scrub the grill and then the hood as David completed the passenger side. If a few spots got washed more than once because David found himself staring at the flexing muscles of Patrick’s back as he stretched his body, then so be it. 

They both worked quickly and soon the Lincoln was all soaped up. “If you want to start on my car, I will hose the Lincoln down and then join you.” David nodded, carefully grabbed the bucket, and took it back down the driveway towards Patrick’s car. Facing the hood, he rinsed his mitt, soaked it, and easily wiped down the much smaller hood. He heard Patrick behind him as he sprayed across the passenger side of the Lincoln. David was working on a spot of dirt on the front when he felt a weak spray of water on his calves. 

“Hey, be careful!” David said as he jumped to the driver’s side, inspecting the back of his legs to see if his rolled up pants had gotten wet.

Patrick grinned sheepishly. “Sorry babe, it reflected off the back quarter panel a little too hard.” David huffed and returned to scrubbing the driver’s side and the entirety of the small roof.

David’s toes were getting cold from the dripping water and breeze, so he expeditiously worked to clean the rest of the back and passenger side of the compact vehicle while Patrick was still hosing down the much larger car and undercarriage. 

David dropped his soapy mitt into the bucket next to the passenger side mirror and shook his hand off.

“Hey, I’m done!” David called out to Patrick who was standing facing the garage, whistling to himself as he was aiming the hose over the rectangular trunk and roof.

In a split second, hearing David’s voice over the loud spray of the hose as he was daydreaming, Patrick turned to see what he wanted.

It wasn’t until he saw David’s shocked face that he realized he still had his fingers gripped tightly on the trigger of the hose nozzle. He had just completely soaked his husband who had moved to stand much closer to him than he realized.

David’s arms flew outward as he jumped back. His wet hair drooped across his forehead. His mouth hung open silently for a beat until…

“PATRICKKKKK”

“Oh my god babe, I am sorry. Oh god.” Patrick dropped the hose like it was burning his hand.

“Patrick Brewer, you did not just do that!” David flailed his arms as the cold water seeped through his hoodie and thin pants.

David looked up to see his husband, his happy ending, the man he promised to love forever while they stood in front of all of Schitt’s Creek and their families, rolling his lips over his teeth to try to stop himself from laughing.

“Patrick, what the FUCK are you LAUGHING at?!”

“Oh god babe, your face. I am sooo sorry, but I have never seen your face do that before. And your hair. It looks like Asbestos Fest. Oh god.”

“UGHHHH” David moaned, reminiscent of one of Alexis’ tantrum sounds.

Patrick tried to take a deep breath to stop his giggles. “Okay, you go inside. I’ll finish out here. I am so sorry.”

“Nope, nope, nope. I said I’d help and we’re finishing this.” David muttered as he pushed his hair back while leaning down to get the hose. 

“Oh, okay” Patrick said, as if he was trying to not startle a skittish animal he came across on a hike. “I’ll just take care of the soap.”

David snatched the hose from the ground and started rinsing off the passenger side Patrick’s car with hurried and jagged movements. Patrick watched cautiously before leaning down to reach for the handle of the bucket. He stood up and started walking back to the garage. Within four steps, he felt the icy rush of the water stream go from his neck down to his feet.

“DAVID”

Patrick dropped the bucket, the soapy water sloshing over the edge. He turned around and found his husband, his Mariah Carey, the love of his life, wildly grinning at him while simultaneously biting his bottom lip with a gleeful look in his eyes. 

“Honey, I don’t get mad, I get even.” David sassed back as he quickly squeezed and released on the hose. The quick shots of water hit Patrick’s shins, making him jump from one foot to the next.

“Oh now, you’re going to get it, David” as Patrick barreled right at him.

“No, no!” David laughed as he tried to squirm away. “We have to finish rinsing!” He tried to aim the hose to clean off as much of Patrick’s car as he could.

“Give me that!” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s middle, as David moved to the back and driver’s side, his happy, high pitched laugh ringing out as he dragged Patrick behind him. Holding the nozzle of the hose above his head where Patrick couldn’t reach it, he waved it side to side, clearing the soap off.

As David’s arms were raised, Patrick took both of his hands and pinched them around David’s flanks, knowing that would get his reaction. On reflex, David’s body retracted and his arm came down, letting go enough so Patrick could grab the hose.

“Ha ha!” Patrick sounded as he backed up a safe distance and shot the hose from the front to the back of his car with David conveniently standing in the middle, “I think it’s clean now!” David said with his hands on his hips, leaning against the driver’s side door, getting soaked truly to the bone now.

Patrick dropped the hose and called out “Truce!” with his hands raised as he approached. He bracketed his arms on either side of David.

Leaning against David’s chest, Patrick used one hand to wipe back David’s hair from where it had fallen again over his face and chuckled. He leaned up and kissed David on the lips as David wound his hand around Patrick’s bare back, pulling Patrick firmly against him. Even with the cold water, it quickly became apparent that their teasing and this kiss was progressing to something more.

“C’mon” Patrick ghosted against David’s lips as he pushed away from the car. He took David’s hand and dragged him in between the cars to the stone walkway towards the house, his heavily soaked shoes squelching with each step.

“What about the…” 

“Leave it!” Patrick threw open the mudroom door and then managed to concurrently slam the door, David against it, and their mouths together.

“Oh fuck” David panted out, their teeth and tongues fighting against each other as Patrick grinded against David’s thigh.

“What do you want, babe? It’s my fault we are soaked.” Patrick peppered the words into David’s mouth, cheek, and jaw.

“Us to not be wearing these wet clothes for one.” David said up to the ceiling as he stretched his neck upward, feeling his own cock throb as Patrick’s thigh brushed against it.

Patrick pulled back suddenly and David already missed the feel of his skin. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his running shorts and the briefs he had underneath and unceremoniously threw them down his legs. Standing up, he kept his eyes on David, who was catching his breath after their short jog and makeout session. Patrick pushed his toes against the back of one shoe and then the other and flung the combined mess of his limited clothing and sneakers to the side.

“You better catch up.” Patrick grinned as his cock jutted out, naked as the day he was born in their mudroom which thankfully had privacy glass facing the road.

David paused to take in his husband before he tried to pull up on the drenched hoodie which had started to mold to his body. Patrick laughed and grabbed next to David’s hands, angling the fabric upward until it was over David’s head. David shoved his joggers and boxer briefs off, flinging the sandals across the small room with gusto.

“I am guessing you don’t want this just thrown on the ground” Patrick said as he pinched the shoulders of David’s hoodie, holding it towards him.

“Here, I’ll…” David wildly searched around the room until he saw the small bench next to the entrance to the house. He grabbed one of the beach towels they kept in the overflow cabinet of outdoor stuff, and placed the hoodie and towel as flat as possible. 

“I’ll come out to wash this all la-Ahhh!” David yelped as the sound of Patrick’s hand smacking his ass rang through the enclosed space.

Crowded up behind David and pivoting him towards the house by his hips, Patrick growled “Get inside” into David’s ear.

David clammored into their kitchen/living room area and turned his body while Patrick continued to direct David backwards toward the couch. David grabbed the back of Patrick’s neck, pulling their faces together as they devoured each other’s mouths hungrily. 

As soon as they were next to the sofa, Patrick pushed David by the shoulders down and back so he was splayed out, head on the arm of the couch. He grabbed David’s inside ankle and hooked it over the back of the couch frame while he pushed the other leg roughly outward so it dangled off the cushion. 

David looked up at Patrick wantonly through his eyelashes as he started to stroke his flushed cock, his body on display for his husband. Without a word, Patrick dropped to his knees and licked up from the middle of David’s thigh to take his balls one by one in his mouth. David held his hand around the head of his cock, jacking it with small motions as his eyes rolled back from Patrick’s attention.

“Fuck yes, honey.” David gritted out.

Patrick reached up to grab David’s wrist to pull it away from his cock, even though David whimpered slightly. He raised his head and trailed his tongue from David’s balls up the underside of his shaft. Patrick moved his body further up, hovering over David and taking his cock in his hand as he kissed his belly and sternum. 

David reached down and ran his fingers over the wet hair on the back of Patrick’s head, shivering slightly as Patrick’s warm mouth moved all over his body, still cold from the hose water.

“Honey, need your mouth on me, please” David pleaded, looking down as his husband sucked a bruise over his hip bone as his wrist slowly twisted and teased David’s dick.

Patrick looked up at David and smiled, retreating backward with his strong fingers gripping the top of David’s thighs until the rosy and dripping tip of David’s cock was right under his chin. With his eyes still on his husband, Patrick opened wide, laying his tongue out flat, and took David’s length down his throat.

“Oh fuckkkk” David screamed out as Patrick held him firmly to the couch. Patrick had spent a considerable amount of time in the last year working to be able to deepthroat David’s cock and the practice had paid off. Patrick moaned as he came up while David’s chest was heaving, taking in all the oxygen he could.

In between licks, Patrick calmly narrated his plans “I’m going to go down one more time and hold as long as I can. After that, both of my hands are going to get involved.” Patrick quickly leaned back on his heels and reached over to the small side table at the end of the couch. From the back of the drawer, he pulled out a travel sized bottle of lube, setting it on the cushion.

Coming back over David’s delectable body, he curved his hands around David’s hips and looked up again as he plunged his warm and wet mouth down until his nose was buried into David’s soft and trimmed hair. 

David tried to shift and thrash against the strong hands holding him in place as his garbled moans ricocheted through the room. Patrick worked to swallow around David, his lush and tight throat holding on for as long as he could before he pulled off breathlessly.

David was rocking with desire as Patrick returned one of his hands to the base of David’s cock and worked the combined wetness from his mouth and David’s pre-come over it.

“Almost there babe” Patrick said with a kiss to David’s knee as he pulled David’s legs back apart. He let go briefly to uncap the lube and drizzle some onto his fingers. David’s eyes were closed, mouth hanging open as Patrick quietly returned his hand to encircle David’s cock while two fingers reached under to gently tease at his rim.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” David chanted out.

“I know you like that babe. Let it out, ok?” Patrick didn’t wait for an answer as he let his mouth enrobe the top of David’s cock as he pushed one slippery finger into David’s tight hole. Patrick’s tongue circled around the sensitive ridge of the head while one finger turned into two, their tempo increasing.

David’s back was arching, a deep flush spread across his neck and chest as he moved on to moan his husband’s name. Patrick removed his hand on the base of David’s cock, took a breath, and with one last dive, took David fully down his throat as his two fingers beckoned against his prostate. 

“Patrick!” David screamed out, his orgasm colliding into him. Patrick closed his teary eyes and swallowed, willing out all of David’s come as both of their bodies bucked against the pleasure. 

Patrick popped off of David’s cock, lips red, breath staggered and saw David’s trembling with the last of his aftershocks. After he gently slid his fingers out of David, Patrick crawled up his body and held himself overtop of David, kissing him gently as he descended back down from his climax.

David’s face was slack with the afterglow and he hummed happily into each kiss.

“What about you, honey? Want to make you feel good.” David’s limp arm tried to reach down for Patrick’s cock to reciprocate his attentiveness. 

Patrick smiled and kissed the corner of David’s mouth. Leaning against David’s ear, he quietly said, “How about this. You get a drink of water and go upstairs while I go take care of everything we left outside. I want you to get the shower nice and warmed up for us but most importantly, finger yourself open a little more. When I come back in, I am going to fuck you up against the tiles in there and see if I can make you scream again.”

David’s eyebrows raised in delight. “You know, I revise my original thought from earlier. Your day-off plans are actually pretty fun”. David grinned into Patrick’s kiss before they set off for the rest of their afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love any comments and kudos. Be well.
> 
> I'm also new to Tumblr. Find me at [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat) and say hello!


End file.
